


Wanting

by rurambles



Series: Ease [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Kei accidentally says he would be okay doing something Shoyou thought was off the table. Shoyou is a little too into the idea.Part of Ease series but could be read alone
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ease [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058075
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment for Ease because I like them so much :)   
> After I finish Halcyon Days I'm going to begin working on Not That Easy from Hinata's POV! So look out for that in the future.

Sometimes Kei wakes up to Shoyou, fast asleep, gripping his hip and grinding against him.

The first time it happened Kei had wondered if Shoyou was dreaming about fucking him, and he had gotten hard at a dizzying rate. But in the end he woke Shoyou up and asked him to leave his bed. At that point they hadn’t even had sex yet.

At this point when it happened he could detach his hand from his hip and move over in the bed so Shoyou couldn’t reach him, or he could lightly wake him up and he would sleepily mumble out a sorry before rolling over and going back to sleep.

He didn’t usually spurn him on.

Because of Shoyou’s schedule it had been a while since they had sex and feeling Shoyou rub against him felt good. Kei had put a hand on Shoyou’s wrist with the intention of pulling him off but he moaned loudly after a particularly hard thrust.

The combination of the sound and Kei’s hand on his wrist was enough to stir Shoyou from his dream. He removed the small distance between them and pressed harder against Kei’s back, breathing hotly on the back of his neck and snaking his hand down to Kei’s abdomen where he just bumped the head of Kei’s erect cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Shoyou mumbled, still a bit sleep addled, as he rocked his hips against Kei.

“Yeah,” Kei breathed out, surprising even himself.

Shoyou paused just long enough for Kei to notice before thrusting hard against him, “Really?” he croaked out.

Kei moved against him, loving that he could make Shoyou feel so good, “Will it hurt?”

“It’ll be uncomfortable at first, because you’re so tense,” Shoyou kissed the back of his neck and moaned loudly, “But I can make you relax and feel good. Kei,” he gasped out, “you’re probably so tight.”

He pressed hard on Kei’s abdomen to bring him closer. Kei grabbed his wrist and moved Shoyou’s hand to his shaft and Shoyou immediately began stroking him. It was erratic with no set rhythm but Kei didn’t mind.

Kei licked his lips as he moved against Shoyou’s hand and cock, “Is that bad?”

“Have,” Shoyou panted, “Have you ever had anything inside of you?”

He shook his head and Shoyou felt the motion.

Shoyou groaned loudly, “Fuck, Kei, I’m going to take your virginity.”

Kei was going to make a snarky comment about how he already did but Shoyou took his hand off of his erection so he could better spread him open and thrust against his entrance. Instead of words, all that came out of him was a loud moan.

With two more similarly placed thrusts, Shoyou came with a soft whimper.

“Did you come while thinking about taking my virginity?” Kei teased lightly, “Pervert.”

* * *

The weather was finally nice enough that they could eat outdoors at Kei’s favorite cafe and Shoyou had managed to drag Kei out of the apartment for what could be construed as a date.

When they reached the cafe Kei grabbed one of the outdoor tables and Shoyou went inside to place an order for them. The cafe was busy and Kei hoped that meant they would stay in business and he wouldn’t have to go on another hunt for a nearby restaurant with halfway decent strawberry shortcake.

As if summoned, Shoyou placed a delicious looking slice of cake in front of him and smiled at how he always managed to light up at the sight of his favorite treat.

Shoyou was determined to try every dessert the cafe had to offer so he had a slice of carrot cake with a side of colorful macarons. He offered to share everything but Kei was content with his cake.

Kei ate quietly, savoring his food, while Shoyou chattered about his schedule for the upcoming week, he was going to be home for most of it which was a nice change of pace but still working hard. He was explaining the intricacies of his new workout plan with a mouthful of macaron when they were approached by a woman Kei didn’t know.

It wasn’t uncommon for Shoyou to be approached by someone in public, but it was uncommon for them to start talking to him in rapid Portuguese.

Shoyou looked up at her with a bit of a dazed expression, but it had been a while since he had to use his Portuguese. After a few seconds he responded but he didn’t speak nearly as fast and his accent was clearly different. She didn’t seem to mind.

Kei glanced between the two. He could tell that Shoyou was trying to place her, if she was just a fan of his back when he was in Rio or if he knew her and simply didn’t remember. It wasn’t until the woman placed her hand on Shoyou’s bicep did it click for both of them.

He had slept with her.

It made sense, Kei thought. She was probably pretty, with shiny platinum hair and large breasts. People probably liked that. Shoyou probably liked that.

Shoyou shot him an alarmed look and Kei wondered what kind of aura he was giving off to warrant such an expression.

Kei stood up, “I have to go,” he said, leaving behind his frazzled boyfriend and half-eaten cake, “to work. Museum,” he added as an afterthought.

He didn’t actually have work that day but it was as good as an excuse as any and the museum was a great place for him to get lost in his thoughts. And if he wanted he could definitely hide there.

Kei only made it a few blocks before Shoyou caught up with him. Kei had been stiltedly walking trying not to draw any unwanted attention to himself but Shoyou had no such reservations and bolted through the crowd in search of him. Kei stopped in place when Shoyou grabbed on to his sleeve. Oddly enough Kei’s first thought was that Shoyou managed to get their food to-go.

“Let’s go home,” Shoyou pleaded.

Kei nodded.

* * *

He was half way through a cup of tea when Shoyou tried to talk to him about it.

“Can I ask you a question?” he approached cautiously.

“You just did,” Kei nodded, “But go ahead.”

Shoyou sat down next to him, leaving a bit of space between them and giving Kei the option to keep the space or bridge the gap, “Does it bother you more that I’ve slept with someone else, that I slept with a woman, or that you can’t?”

Kei shifted so their legs were touching, “Knowing that you’ve slept with other people doesn’t bother me. I’d rather not meet any of them, men or women, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay,” Shoyou nodded.

“Also,” Kei took a sip of tea to give himself a moment, “I don’t want to sleep with anyone else.”

“Ah, that’s not really what I meant,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I meant that because I’m bi I could have chosen to be in a relationship with a woman and not have a PR manager scold me because someone took a picture of us holding hands. You don’t have that option.”

Kei was silent for a moment as he thought it over, and Shoyou took a second to reassure Kei that he did want to be with him, before Kei shook his head, “That doesn’t bother me anymore, I think. Even if I was with a woman,” he had to stop himself from making a face, it wasn’t their fault he was like this, “I would still want a private relationship.”

Shoyou nodded, no version of Kei would want publicity. He licked his lips nervously, “does it bother you that I’ve slept with a woman? A, uh,” he hesitated, “lot of bi people have that problem.”

Kei made a face like he didn’t understand, “Have you had sex with men?”

“Yeah?” he asked, confused, “You know that.”

“No, have _you_ had sex with men,” he stressed.

Shoyou blushed, “Are you asked if I’ve topped? Then yes.”

Kei looked hard at his cup, “That’s the person I don’t want to meet.”

* * *

He was fairly certain that Shoyou was avoiding him. So after a week of barely seeing his boyfriend, when Kei came home and found him in the kitchen wearing one of his shirts long enough to cover his shorts, Kei did the only thing he could think of.

He strode across the room, roughly pushed him against the counter by his hips, and sunk his teeth into the back of his neck. Shoyou moaned loudly.

It was a familiar situation.

What wasn’t familiar was Shoyou grabbing his wrist and pulling it around to his erection so he could grind against Kei’s palm.

“How are you this hard already?” Kei mumbled into his ear.

Shoyou moaned again, “Kei. Twice you said you want me to fuck you,” his hips jerked hard against Kei’s hand, “I’m so horny.”

Kei took a step back and Shoyou whimpered, “Then why have you been avoiding me?”

He turned around to look at Kei with hungry eyes, “I don’t want to jump you if you’re not ready,” Kei watched as Shoyou took himself in hand and began stroking slowly, “When we started dating I figured you’d never want to, and I was okay with that, but right now I’m,” he looked Kei up and down and licked his lips.

Kei swallowed hard and how obviously Shoyou wanted him, “Do you want me?” he asked, sounding bolder than he felt.

Shoyou’s eyes darkened and Kei felt a bit like he was being hunted.

* * *

Shoyou was right about one thing, well, he had been right about many things regarding their relationship, but he was also right that Kei was tense. Having Shoyou look at him like he wanted to eat him while he sat between his legs didn’t actually help the matter.

But Shoyou could tell that he was nervous so he slid up and sat himself on Kei’s hips so he would have an easier time kissing him. He wrapped a hand around the back of Kei’s neck and kissed him just how Kei liked, long and slow and drawn out until they were both panting. He could feel Kei uncoil beneath him but tension jumped back in as soon as Shoyou touched his thigh.

They still tried. Shoyou put lube on two of his fingers and pressed the pad of his pointer finger against Kei’s entrance, pushing just slightly. There was very little give but Kei groaned and squirmed at the contact. Shoyou felt his mouth go dry and he ran his finger around his rim.

“Can I try something?” Shoyou asked suddenly.

Kei nodded apprehensively.

“Okay,” he rearranged their limbs a bit, “Just focus on my mouth.”

He kept his hand where it was but leaned down and took Kei in his mouth. Kei instinctively put his hand in Shoyou’s hair and focused on the familiar feeling of his lover’s mouth and tongue.

It would be a lie to say he didn’t notice Shoyou’s finger get inside of him but he timed it so when he was finally breached Shoyou was also sucking hard on the head of his cock and that was equally as distracting.

When he heard Kei whimper Shoyou sat back again, “How do you feel?” he lightly pumped his finger in and out of Kei.

“Weird. Is this supposed to feel good?” he struggled to get out.

Shoyou stopped moving, “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” he shook his head, “I’m okay for right now. But um, does this do anything for you?”

Shoyou grinned and grabbed Kei’s hand to lead it to his own erection. It was the hardest Kei had ever felt before, he didn’t know it was possible for Shoyou to get harder than he had in the past.

“It feels better with two. And no one has ever touched your prostate, huh,” Kei felt Shoyou’s erection twitch beneath his hand, “Kei, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Shoyou removed his finger and applied more lube. It went in easier a second time but it was still uncomfortable. Kei felt Shoyou’s second finger rub against him and he tensed automatically before willing himself to relax. Shoyou groaned when he tensed and Kei watched him grip the base of his erection with his free hand.

They weren’t close to the actual sex but it seemed like Shoyou was close to coming anyway.

The thought that he could do that to him excited Kei a bit.

Shoyou lightly fucked him with two fingers and Kei didn’t hate it but he didn’t particularly like it either. Not like Shoyou seemed to like it when he was fingered. His erection had flagged a bit while he was being fingered but twitched back to life some at the thought of Shoyou being fingered. Gods, he was a gay mess.

Shoyou didn’t notice though, he was searching for something. And he could tell the exact second he found it.

Kei was waiting for it to feel good when Shoyou touched something that made pleasure shoot through him. His hips jolted and Shoyou’s eyes lit up.

“Did that feel good?” he asked huskily.

“Weird,” he answered, but he found himself grinding down on Shoyou’s fingers trying to find it again.

Shoyou teased his fingers against that spot and Kei found his toes curling and palms pushing into the mattress and he wasn’t sure if he was trying to get away or closer but it felt good and uncomfortable at the same time and he wasn’t sure how to handle such a sensation.

After a few more strokes, Kei gasped, “Shoyou,” he bit out, “Are you sure you’re touching the right thing? I feel like I need to pee and orgasms don’t usually…” he trailed off, embarrassed by his own words.

Shoyou nodded, “Yeah,” he said thickly, “It’s right by the bladder, I’m sure. Push through. It’ll feel so good. Okay? I’ll stop if you want. But it’ll be so good.”

Kei watched Shoyou babble and he wondered if it was possible that Shoyou was getting more out of this than he was.

But then instead of teasingly stroking, Shoyou placed the pads of his fingers down and gently vibrated his fingers.

Kei moaned loudly and Shoyou picked up the pace, “More,” Kei pleaded.

“Touch yourself,” Shoyou demanded.

He didn’t think twice about taking himself in hand. His grip was tight but he needed to come right now.

He had seen Shoyou space out after a particularly good orgasm but Kei had always thought that he was exaggerating to boost his ego or something like that. So when he came back to himself just in time to see Shoyou add to the unusually large mess on his chest, for a second he worried that he had dissociated but then Shoyou removed his fingers and crashed their mouths together in a fiery kiss and he thought, maybe sex was just like that sometimes.

Shoyou didn’t waste any time getting something to clean Kei off with, he knew that Kei wouldn’t want to cuddle like that. He fetched a wet cloth from the bathroom and studiously cleaned his abdomen and chest, groaning lightly at just how much and how hard Kei had come.

He went between Kei’s legs and hesitated on the clean up.

“Kei,” he said softly, “Are you okay? Not hurt?”

He rubbed his eyes, “A bit embarrassed, maybe, but not hurt. Why?”

Shoyou licked his lips again, “If I keep prepping you I’ll be ready to go again before you’re done.”

Kei’s eyes fell to Shoyou’s crotch and he was surprised to see that he was already half-hard again even though only a few minutes had passed. But Kei shook his head no, “I can’t do that again today.”

“Okay,” he said, but Kei couldn’t read the emotion behind his voice, “Do you need me?”

“What?”

Shoyou looked twitchy, “Do you need me? For like, aftercare or something? Because if not, I need to go on a run.”

Oh. Kei understood. Shoyou really needed to cool down. Like, a shower and getting off again wouldn’t help type of cool down so he was going to exhaust himself.

“No, I’m okay,” he said after a beat too long. Kei watched Shoyou get dressed, “It was good though.”

Shoyou stiffened and took in a sharp breath. He was really having a difficult time with this if his innocuous comment was enough to set him off. Kei shifted so he could cover his still naked body with the blanket beneath him.

Shoyou left without saying goodbye.

He was gone for hours.

* * *

Kei kind of missed the time when Shoyou was avoiding him.

Kei didn’t have the highest of libidos, he rarely masturbated and was content if most of their sexual exploits focused on Shoyou, but it seemed like he had flipped a switch, because Shoyou wanted him. All the time.

He found himself glad that their schedules conflicted so much so he could catch a break from Shoyou’s constant attempts to have sex. It wasn’t even that Shoyou was trying to fuck him-- he rode Kei on the couch and gave him a blowjob in the kitchen and it was much of their usual sex life only turned up to eleven-- the real problem was the lack of a cool down period.

Shoyou was immediately ready to go again, and he would just look at Kei and wait.

Kei didn’t know if giving him what he wanted would make things better or worse.

So when he had the time, he went to Tadashi’s place.

Tadashi was surprised to see him and Kei had to live with the fact that maybe he was becoming one of those people who turned up to places uninvited, “Kei, what are you doing here?”

“Do you have some time?” Kei asked while Tadashi was already letting him in.

“What did Shoyou do?” Tadashi asked warmly.

Kei paused taking off his shoes, “Why do you think he did something?”

He shrugged, “You only turn up like this when it’s about him.”

“He wants to fuck me,” Kei said bluntly.

“Or when you’re having gay panic,” Tadashi joked.

Kei finished taking off his shoes and the two of them went into the kitchen, “I’m kind of being serious. He wants sex all the time now and I’m not like that?”

Tadashi sighed, “I really wish you’d find gayer friends,” he said to the ceiling.

Kei rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics, “Fine,” he walked four steps so he was in the hallway and called out, “Hitoka! Are you here?”

After a few seconds Hitoka’s head popped out of the second bedroom, “Kei,” she smiled warmly, “How are you?”

“Be my gay friend for a second.”

Hitoka laughed and left her home office to see what Kei needed help with. He retold the story, with more details just to bother Tadashi who stayed to listen, and in the end Hitoka offered her opinion.

“You have three possible paths,” she said, “You do nothing and deal with it, you have sex with him and things go back to normal, or you have sex with him and it gets worse.”

Kei groaned, “What would you do.”

She didn’t hesitate to answer, “I’d have sex with Shoyou,” Kei and Tadashi both glared at her, “What? He asked.

“Fine,” Kei stood up, “I’m going to go have sex with my boyfriend.”

Hitoka laughed, “Maybe don’t say it like the world is ending.”

* * *

When Kei got home from Tadashi’s Shoyou was on the couch watching a recording of an old volleyball match. Kei crossed the room and straddled his lap, he was immediately interested.

“Can you just fuck me so you stop acting like a horny teenager?” Kei asked petulantly.

Shoyou laughed, “That’s hardly consent, Kei.”

Kei leaned forward and brought his lips to Shoyou’s ear, “Hinata Shoyou, will you take me into our bedroom and fuck me?”

Shoyou sucked in a harsh breath and stood up in a fluid motion, holding Kei in his arms.

Kei tightened his grip on Shoyou’s shoulders, “If you drop me I’ll kill you.”

“And lose this chance?” Shoyou murmured, “Never.”

* * *

Later that night Kei turned to a finally satiated Shoyou and said, “Remind me to thank Hitoka.”


End file.
